Two Way Tie
by elizabethbane
Summary: Mira can't imagine that this'll work out, even as her friend steps up to the alter. How did this even happen, this. . .this two way tie. Rated for an odd pairing slight weirdness. You'll understand. New ship!


**Okay, I mostly have Eien ni Touko to thank for this one, because she gave me the best idea for a pairing. In her fic "Rules of The Game" she gave me the idea for this! So, either thank or blame her for the on coming horror.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, I'm really glad about that actually.**

 **So, here is the first ever CobraXLucyXJackal fan fiction.**

* * *

Mirajane was a cross between horrified and elated. It was the middle of the ceremony, right at the part where Master Makarov asked if anyone wished to disrupt the proceedings and state that the people getting married shouldn't.  
Mira wanted to be that someone, because Mavis, this was one of her ships that _wasn't_ supposed to happen! But she wouldn't be that someone, because Mavis, these three were great together and they made each other so happy, and she wanted her friends, especially the blonde woman, to be happy.

So no, Mirajane was not going to stand up from her spot next to her Underworld King and shout, "I can't allow this because I can't fully understand why the three of you are getting married!" no, she couldn't.

But there were times before this, and it was those times where she should've said something.

* * *

It first started when Jackal entered the guild hall as a friend.

After the events of Tartarous, the dog like man had, unlike the other demons, returned to the scene of his crime and helped fix the damage he had caused to the Magic Council, Magnolia, and above all, Fairy Tail. He became especially close the the guild's resident Celestial Mage, much to the annoyance of the, as he dubbed them both, the 'Shipping Demon' and 'Ohidiophile'.

Mirajane could accept the man for his heartfelt apology and his help in restoring her beloved home. However, she would not stand for the destruction of her beloved ship of NaLu. Sure, Cobra had pretty much destroyed it already, but there was still hope for Natsu! Lucy couldn't be with Jackal, it was just wrong in the barmaid's mind. JaLu was not something that existed, no matter how much time they spent together discovering the exploding prowess of Lucy's whip, or brushing Jackal's tail.

Cobra had a different problem with it. He remembered what a reck the blonde girl was after the catastrophic events. He had heard her soul fall apart after so many people leaving her and he couldn't stand that after all she had been through, she was willing to just let the person who did some of the most damage into her home with open arms, meant quite literally, as the Dragon Slayer had to ignore all her protests at him living with them for the first month or so, just to make sure the demon stayed on his best behavior for the woman that Cobra loved.

So yes, there were quite a few problems with Jackal's first few months at the guild, from demonic glares, and several poisonings. Lucy always told him that his tormentors were just a little annoyed that he could be forgiven so easily, but he still protested and smelled anything that barmaid gave him before touching. She had beaten Lamy, which meant she was seriously twisted, he would not think otherwise.

It was around that time that Natsu and Yukino got together, and by doing so, completely shattered Mira's shipping world. Her number one ship had been absolutely abolished, and there was never any hope of bringing it back, even if Natsu and Yukino separated, the couple had sat her down with Lucy, with Cobra and Jackal on the side of course, and explained in no uncertain terms, that, "Mira, we love you, but it was never gonna happen. Not even if we were the last people in Fiore.". And that was then end of it.

It went downhill from there, or uphill depending on who you were talking to. Mira had to just sit on the sidelines as Jackal asked Lucy on a date, Cobra sent Meredy to stalk them, and everything ended horribly but sweetly with the three going out for ice cream.

* * *

It was two months later that Mira discovered that the "Double Courtship of Lucy Heartfilia" wasn't just Jackal and Cobra refusing to give up to each other. _No_ , it was something even more strange. The men had decided that they could stand each other enough to share and go out to restaurants and parks, even taking several missions with just one of them and Lucy or all three and once or twice without her because they found out that their magics worked very well together and-

It had grown, this odd, completely against her beliefs relationship, and the "Shipping Demon" who could supposedly ship anything. . .just couldn't. She couldn't see how it work out in the end, what if Cobra fell for one of the criminals who constantly threw themselves at his feet, what if Lucy decided she didn't like being shared in this two way tug of war where no one was tugging, what if Jackal got caught by the Council and had to leave? So many things could happen to this new ship that Mira hated but couldn't help but adore, and she. . .she couldn't unship it.

When both men proposed, the guild was ecstatic and Mira felt some minor feeling of accomplishment. Sure, Natsu and Yukino had a kid on the way, and Sorano and Gray were just back from their honeymoon, but this was _Lucy_ the girl Mira had shipped since she entered the guild doors. This was her moment, her happiness, her Fairy Tail ending. And it wasn't even an ending, it was just the start of a great thing.

And Mira could really see it now. Now as the blonde beauty floated up the aisle in creamy white with purple and gold accents. Now as Cobra placed a ring on both Jackal's and Lucy's fingers. Now as Jackal said his vows to love both of them equally and forever. . .Now, as they kissed each other one at a time and completed everything. It was really special, and perhaps her new favorite ship.

Everyone clapped and cheered, and all four people felt something magical happen, just a spark, that would stay forever.

Because that's what love is, not something between two people, but something that could be shared without worry of it running out. Even in a two way tie.

* * *

 **So, there was the first ever CobraXLucyXJackal fan fiction.**

 **First, notes:**

 **1\. I always** **head canon that Cobra gets female villains trying to flirt with him, I mean look! Who wouldn't! And actually. . .it's not just female villains. . .**

 **2\. This didn't flow as it should have, but it had been sitting for so long that I just couldn't let it stay this way. So I finished it and it still isn't right. Dang.**

 **3\. And finally, thank you for Dragon'sHost, Eien ni Touko for making me ADDICTED to CoLu and JaLu! And someone who I can't remember the name of (you know who you are) for talking about this idea with me and not saying I'm completely crazy.**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, and if it gets a good response, I might try to do something in more detail later. Also, if someone has a ship name for this that's better than "CoLuKal" please tell me!**

 **That name. . .**

 **Bye!**


End file.
